This invention relates to condiment grinders and improvements permitting the utilization of an internal ratchet which further permits the grinding and dispensing of ground condiments with one hand.
Generally, condiments must be ground immediately prior to use to maintain freshness and flavor. Grinders to date require the use of two hands, which can be difficult to manipulate in the midst of cooking. The need exists for a design whereby a person cooking may retain the use of one hand to continue stirring or holding another utensil while the other hand dispenses the condiment. Moreover, the design should also have the capacity to be adjusted for finer or coarser grinding and incorporate alternate grinding or adjusting mechanisms.